


A Waste of Time

by SiouxsieLover



Category: Blondie (Band), The Pretenders (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Crack, F/F, Face Slapping, Friends to Lovers, Light BDSM, Mild Smut, Not Beta Read, debris, sorta pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiouxsieLover/pseuds/SiouxsieLover
Summary: Chrissie and Debbie attempt to take a trip together, but things do not goes as planned.





	A Waste of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one cuz I ship them too, but it was obviously rushed...and I forgot all about it! So, read at your own risk!

Cruising down the streets of Jackson Mississippi in 1980 was enjoyable, but the chatter of a privileged singer was not.

“We aren’t going to get anywhere in this piece of shit!” mumbled Debbie.

Chrissie had rolled her eyes, gripping the steering wheel tightly as though she wanted to strangle miss sunshine.

The two gals were taking a trip to Birmingham Alabama for a weekend vacation, while they had free time. As the touring between their bands became excessive and the Punk scene was in bad shape.

Debbie gazed among the road of city lights and pedestrians, before adjusting her longer blonde hair and tying it into a ponytail with a rubber band. Then she took out a pack of Marlboro 100s, pulling one out for herself and offered some to Chrissie, who said ‘no thank you’ before parking up her rental AMC Eagle. Attempting to read the map clearly, that she had stashed up the glove compartment.

“You see, you obviously don’t know where you’re going! That’s why, you should’ve listened to me when I opted to pay for a plane ticket and we wouldn’t even be in this mess!”Debbie went on and on with her arms crossed, lit cigarette in her right hand.

“Relax, Deborah! I’ve got everything under control, alright?!? Stop being so negative for fuck’s sake!” Chrissie cooed with a reassuring look on her face.

Debbie shook her head—quite haughty—and doubted every single word that came out of the younger woman’s mouth as they hit the road again. 

Once she had finished smoking, she had rolled down the old lever and threw her cig out the window before sitting back. Frustrated as her patience (with Chrissie’s incompetence to travel by a rental vehicle) was deteriorating and she had braced herself to be lost, in a waste of time and place with the guitarist.

After about half and hour, the sun goes down and it was dark where the two had realized it was getting late.

In a desperate need to find a quick, but cheap place to crash at, Chrissie spotted a local hotel on the other side of town. But once she pulled in, the older blonde had a fit and demanded to find some place else, after looking at the exterior of the hotel’s building. Assessing it’s poorly painted and faded peachy color alongside other mysterious defects to it, which resembled an old prison building.

“Listen, I know it sucks but we have to sleep here overnight…” Chrissie tried to calm the spoiled princess down, who had refused an overnight stay at a crappy hotel room.

“Yeah! That’s if you want to sleep with the roaches and other pests that crawl in your clothes at night! That’s my way of saying no! A-And we may have to shower in the halls with gross men looking at us from a hole in the wall…or even outside of that! Absolutely not!” Debbie protested, crossing her arms together again.

She knew how these places were from personal experience, so she did not want to revisit any of that this year.

But Chrissie was far from being threw with her friend’s disposition and made her want to punish her, in a soft way of revenge.

The blonde had been extremely difficult to work with today and if there was anymore combative griping or smart-ass remarks, she would pounce on her.

“Look, Deborah! We have no choice but to stay here overnight…just one night and that’s it; we’ll be on our way to Alabama! Okay?!?” Chrissie continued to badger the silly but angsty blonde into crashing at this place, but Debbie still did not cooperate.

“No, the answer will always be the same! No! No! And no! Find a decent place, not a shithole!” she hissed, her fingers flickering at the newly tense Chrissie.

The multi-instrumentalist felt a raging pit of anger boil inside of her and she did not want to go there, but the bitch of a singer brought her to a whole new level of utter exhaustion from being sick and tired. (In other words; bossed around, manipulated, and complained to this entire trip.)

Chrissie had furrowed her eyebrows, completely glaring at the spoiled princess in the passenger seat and a frown had formed across her face. Cheekbones and lips leaving a trail of it. And that is when she opened the car door, leaving a confused but non-caring Debbie in it. Then walked over to the passenger’s side, opening the car door to bring miss sunshine and the lead singer of Blondie, out of it. 

She grabbed her by the arm, causing Debbie to yell in slight pain and force her into the backseat.

“Hey! Get your hands off of me, you fucking cunt! Now!”

“Shut the fuck up!”

Chrissie gave her a slap to the face (which made her startled and somewhat scared of the guitarist’s action) before the car door was opened in the backseat, throwing her in it.

Luckily, there was no one around at this time of night because they would probably call the police or try to stop Chrissie from doing such a thing to a fine looking woman like Debbie. Hell, this one time at a club in 79, one guy would not stop harassing her and got a bit feisty but a bunch of other men protected her and fought for her rights because of her looks. So, she was definitely a privileged vocalist.

But before the other could speak or fight back, she was pushed all the way on the other side of the vehicle and pinned by the legs, realizing how strong the younger but taller woman was.

“You fucker! Let go of me, now!” Debbie, hesitantly but boldly, attempted to yank herself out of the guitarist’s grasp.

“Shut up, bitch!” Chrissie smirks.

The blonde squinted her eyebrows as she felt the short-haired woman, scroll her hands up her white summer dress. She hardly moved, due to sudden fear and submission.

“We’re gonna have some fun but your my bitch for tonight! Got it?!?” Chrissie declares, turning on the car lamp in the backseat.

Debbie did not say anything, but nodded in reply.

“Good… Now, let’s get you naked!”

And before she knew it, Chrissie had removed her dress (helping her out because of how scared and submissive she was) and threw it in the front seat. Leaving her in nothing but red lacy panties.

“Nice”

She compliments the blonde’s lovely pair of tits and slowly devoured one of them with her mouth, biting at the erect nipple while her hands keep the singer restrained.

“Hnghhhh”

Debbie bites back on a moan, as she feels the guitarist nibbling her precious breast with surprisingly skillful suction. Chrissie knew what she was doing and has done this before, that’s for sure.

But things get more painful when Chrissie starts biting and pinching her other nipple with larger fingers, causing her to whimper in pain more than moan of pleasure. It hurt, but she kind of liked it. Tears started falling down her eyes, the more Chrissie tortured her like this and then moved lower to bite each layer of her stomach, until bruises were left.

Debbie cries out as she felt Chrissie bite a chunk of skin near her waistline and jolted back, trying as hard as she could to resist the guitarist. But unfortunately, it did not work and ended up getting spanked for it.

“Hey! Behave or else I’m gonna have to gag you!” Chrissie advised; licking the spot she had abused.

As much as Debbie wanted to fight back or plead to stop, she did not.

She continued to be a bag to the guitarist and throw her head back against the alcantara-tinted seat, crying out as her beautifully milky skin was being ruined, but it made her wet.

Chrissie knew she had the singer whimpering and entirely submissive for her; therefore, she rips open her panties to expose her hairless cunt and scrolls down. Gazing up at the trembling yet scared soul above, then grins widely at the painful-filled look on Debbie’s face.

“Damn, you look so fucking sexy like this! All submissive and shit!”

Debbie ignored her but slowly gave in, because she found herself craving for more of the guitarist, despite not liking it that much. 

Her body was marked with bruises and dried up teeth marks, but she liked that. She liked that, a lot. Hence she spreads her legs widely, inviting the guitarist in between, and watched Chrissie’s every single move. Before throwing her head back once again, shutting her eyes and groaning once the guitarist had devoured her tasty wet cunt, faster with each lick.

Chrissie held her legs tightly, digging her face into the crevice and, slowly but skillfully, ate the wetness off with her mouth and tongue. Making Debbie cry out in a sudden haze.

They had a good time that night, but still did not make it to Alabama.

Instead, Chrissie ends up driving them back to her place (that she procured in Jackson Mississippi) and continued the same thing over there. Only this time; they actually liked each other and enjoyed the sex. No arguments. No complaining. No hate. Just friendly, but rough sex.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what's wrong with the formatting here...but I'll try to edit later...😐


End file.
